


Dancing

by not_ginger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, sparring sex I mean session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_ginger/pseuds/not_ginger
Summary: She glares as she turns to face him. "Yeah, that was okay," she says, sounding unimpressed, almost bored even."It seems like neither of us is happy with the other's performance today," Jack says and fights the urge to grin. She is so competitive and it's adorable."Well, then maybe we should stop holding back," she suggests and lifts her chin.





	Dancing

She grips the fighting stick tighter in her hands and slightly arches her back, cat-like, before taking a step to the side. Her eyes never leave his.

He holds his own stick loose in his hand. One arm behind his back, as if he's not even trying, but he knows she'll make him lose his composure soon enough.

His relaxed posture always annoys her, and he wouldn't deny that he's doing it on purpose, if anyone ever asked him.

She circles him. Steps slow but sure.

She's wearing long loose pants and a tunic, but her feet are bare, which isn't exactly wise, but neither of them are going to say anything about it.

He also won't say that the sight of her bare toes is what usually distracts him. Maybe that's why she doesn't wear shoes when they train.

He misses the wolf like grin on her face, a telltale sign that she's going for it, he'll tell her that one day, but not today, and her stick stops just inches from his side.

Her control is remarkable, if it wasn't, the blow would hurt like hell.

He grins, _get a grip, Jack_ , and lazily pushes her stick away from his body. "That was okay," he says, the words rolling off his tongue, and looks her in the eye.

There's a spike of defiance in her bright blue eyes. "Okay? Next time I'm not going to stop."

He twirls his own stick in his hand before assuming the position and freezing, waiting for her next move. "Ah, promises, promises."

The smile she gives him makes his insides flutter. A somewhat unmanly response, he thinks, but he doesn't give a crap. She's beautiful and powerful and it's a thrill and an honor to be doing this with her.

She presses her lips together and turns around, he barely has a chance to react when she pounces on him. He does his best deflecting her every blow, but she _is_ good.

The only advantage he has is his many years of practice, but she makes him work for it nonetheless.

He spins and she stumbles just a bit, not anticipating his move. The intended strike would land on her back and send her down onto her knees, but there's no way he'd actually lose control of the fight like that and hurt her.

She glares as she turns to face him. "Yeah, that was okay," she says, sounding unimpressed, almost bored even.

"It seems like neither of us is happy with the other's performance today," Jack says and fights the urge to grin. She is so competitive and it's adorable.

"Well, then maybe we should stop holding back," she suggests and lifts her chin.

He feels that thrill again and forces himself to focus on the task at hand. The thrill is dangerous anyway, especially considering who and where they are. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were holding back? Funny, it felt like you were giving it your best."

This verbal back and forth is what they both enjoy, and her almost predatory smile only confirms that.

"Funny," she says, "To me it felt like you were barely holding your own against me."

He doesn't get a chance to respond because as soon as she stops speaking she raises her stick and with a short battle cry goes for it. For him.

Jack just manages to dodge and deflect the first blows, her fierceness forces him to move backwards and it's bad, it's so bad, not only because she's backing him into a corner, but because his treacherous mind can't stop yelling how utterly sexy she looks, and it's inappropriate, it's _so_ inappropriate.

Her hair is mused and she has the look of compete determination on her face, a look he's seen so many times, she doesn't do things halfway, but it always makes him want to stop whatever he's doing and watch her, barely letting himself believe she's real and that he actually got to know her.

He can't do it now.

It's a miracle, but he manages to duck and roll out of his corner, and, though maybe he imagines it, she pauses for just a second to let him get back on his feet.

Maybe she, too, doesn't want this to end.

The second ends too soon and she's back to giving as good as she gets. He lets out a grunt and she grins. Or he thinks she does, it's hard to look at her and stay upright.

They've practiced together enough so usually this doesn't feel much like a sparring session, but more like a dance. There's no danger of them hurting each other. They anticipate each other's moves and challenge each other to be better.

This, however, does not feel like a dance. At least not the kind he's used to.

He's never known her to give up, and he doesn't expect her to do it now. But he knows that if he ever held back, or he ever _let_ her win, it'd hurt her more than him winning a fair match ever could.

They're both so good that Jack's starting to think that neither of them is going to win. They'll just both collapse with exhaustion and have to call it even. He's panting and he can tell that the punishing pace she's set up for them is beginning to take its toll on her as well.

So he grits his teeth and turns away from her, sinking down onto his knee while simultaneously raising his arms above his head. Her stick lands on his with a ringing sound. Or maybe it's just the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He turns on his knee, intending to catch her legs and make her lose her balance. It's a dirty trick and he isn't surprised when she jumps back, knowing exactly what he's going for.

"Uh-huh," she says, breathless, and shakes a finger at him.

Jack grins, but doesn't have a choice other than to get up. The fight isn't over and on his knees he presents an easy target.

"And here I thought you were giving it your best," he says equally breathless, but the urge to tease her, to egg her on just a little bit, is almost overwhelming.

Of course she knows exactly what he's doing because she doesn't even bother with a response.

She takes a couple of steps back and twirls the stick in her right hand. She looks as tired as he feels and he thinks that this match is going to end soon. One way or another.

Jack still doesn't intend to go down easily. He deflects her, but then she makes a false move to the right and he falls for it. It opens his side and the next thing he knows he's lying on his back, arms splayed out, and she's straddling him, her fighting stick pressed lightly to his sternum.

"I think you cheated," he gasps out, grateful to finally be on the floor and not moving, but also hyper aware of every point of contact between them.

"I don't believe I did," she says, still trying to catch her breath, her face is flushed but she's grinning and glowing with excitement. "And even if I did, you wanted to do it first. So you brought this on yourself."

He smiles at her, but before he can say anything witty, he hears a slow clapping from the doorway.

"Bravo. This was almost impressive."

She scrambles off of him and Jack involuntarily clenches his jaw.

"Jonas," she says. "What are you doing here?"

"Samantha," Jonas says, drawing her name out and ignoring her question. "You're already good enough, you don't have to prove it by landing your old trainer on the floor."

_Old?_ Jack fights to not let the urge to hit him show on his face and props himself up on his elbows. "I don't mind. Besides, isn't that the whole point? The student must become better than the master?" he says cheerfully, knowing Jonas won't like the sound of it.

"She doesn't need to know the fighting techniques at all."

"Well, it's very useful to know how to defend oneself, wouldn't you agree? Whether they're a man _or_ a woman."

Jonas scowls, some would say it makes him look threatening, but Jack only thinks it makes him look ugly, the outside matches his ugly soul inside. "Even your future Queen?"

Jack stretches his lips, giving him a pleasant smile in return. "If that is her wish."

"I'm _right_ here," Samantha says, annoyance in her voice. She holds out a hand to Jack to help him up.

He knows he probably shouldn't accept, but her idiotic fiancé is staring at them and Jack wants an excuse to touch her in front of him, despite the fact that it might land him in so much trouble.

"Your Highness," he bows his head to her when he's on his feet. She still holds his hand and he desperately wants to squeeze it, to show her that he'll always be there if she needs him, but it's dangerous.

She's the future Queen. He's no one.

Not to mention her prick of a fiancé is still watching them like a hawk.

Jonas snorts, and Sam, she's been trying to make him call her Sam instead of _Your Highness_ for ages, but he can't bring himself to do it, lets go of his hand and turns to face the other man.

"You need to stop it or you will have to deal with my father."

Jonas huffs, but says nothing.

"I have to go," Sam says, addressing Jack.

Both of them watch her put on her shoes in silence. Jack hates the possessiveness in Jonas' gaze. And though he stopped lying to himself why he hates the idea of them getting married long ago, it doesn't make things any easier.

And Sam, soon, sooner than he'd like, he's going to lose her forever, gives him a tight smile before turning to her fiancé. Together they leave the room.

Jack stands there is the middle of the soft carpeted floor for a moment before bending to pick up both of their fighting sticks. His whole body aches from their intense sparring session, but he ignores it.

He can't ignore his aching heart. But the truth is there's nothing he can do about it. Sam is his future Queen. And even if their stations weren't standing in the way, he knows she doesn't feel the same way about him anyway.

And it's okay, her happiness and their country will always come first. It is the only thing that matters. He can never be her prince, so he'll settle for being her friend and sparring partner for as long as he can.

It will have to be enough.


End file.
